


Consequences

by SageMcMae



Series: Sage's Oneshots [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bachelorette Party, Background Roux, Best Man Ben, Blackmail, Bridesmaid Rey, But so is Ben, Devoted Reylo, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, One Night Stand, One Shot, Romcom elements, Wedding Fluff, rey is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae
Summary: “Where are my clothes?” she demanded angrily.“They reeked of tequila. I tossed them in the wash.”“Excuse me?” she spat. “You can’t just take people’s clothes!”“I didn’t,” he chuckled. “You gave them to me last night.”“I was drunk. Why didn’t you just send me home?”“Listen, sweetheart. You’re the one who showed up here and threw yourself at me. I tried to put you back in the limo with your friends but you said we had unfinished business.”After several drinks at Rose’s Bachelorette Party, Rey goes to confront former Resistance employee (and her former best friend), Ben Solo or as he goes by now: Kylo Ren. When she wakes up the next morning in his bed, she realizes there will be consequences. Is she ready to face them?





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot, because I can't help myself. My brother gets married in November and I couldn't stop thinking about a fun reylo wedding shenanigans.
> 
> Thank you to my fabulous friend, [ Ria84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria84/pseuds/Ria84/works) for beta-ing!

Rey Niima stared at her reflection, scrutinizing her choice of outfit and asking herself why she’d agreed to Paige’s demands.

 

“Rey! Get your skinny ass in here now! We’re going to be late.”

 

 _Oh, right. Because Paige is scary as hell_ , she reminded herself.

 

With a sigh, Rey scrunched her fingers through her gentle curls, hoping the product she’d sprayed in would hold all night. She’d borrowed a skirt from Paige and paired it with a sleeveless blouse and her favorite jean jacket. It was comfortable chic, Rey’s favorite style genre.

 

She gave herself a final once over, then left the safety of her bedroom to join her friends.

 

They congregated at her apartment. It was the place Rey had called home for the past three years. Along with her best friend, Rose Tico, they transformed the mediocre apartment into their own. But Rose was mere weeks from moving out to live with her soon-to-be husband, Armitage Hux. Hence the reason for their gathering.

 

Next week, Rose and Hux — no one called him Armitage besides Rose — were getting married.

 

As happy as Rey was for her best friend, she couldn’t help but also feel disappointed. Not in Rose. The youngest Tico deserved all the happiness in the world. Rey was disappointed regarding her circumstances. Once Rose moved out, she’d be left alone.

 

Again.

 

She pushed the negative thoughts away as she stepped into the living room where Kaydel was pouring champagne into slim plastic flutes. It was hard to be sad when she was surrounded by all her friends.

 

“I can’t believe you’re getting married,” Jess cried, flipping dramatically down on the couch. “I didn’t think that Hux had it in him.”

 

“Yeah,” Phasma agreed with an evil smirk. “But soon it will be Rose that has him in her.”

 

“Phas!” Rose squealed turning a brilliant shade of red.

 

Rey shook her head and laughed. It had been too long since they had all gotten together like this. Even though they all worked together at Resistance Tech, they rarely saw one another.

 

Rose was getting married as well as leading the implementation team. Paige was expecting her first baby, making her the designated ‘mom’ figure in their group and the perfect fit for HR. Jess was flying in and out almost every week for her sales position. Kaydel was their CEO’s right-hand woman, so she was constantly on-call to support Leia Organa. Phasma has always been a no-nonsense individual, which was why she was the Director of HR. And Rey was living her dream as the lead engineer in the Research and Development department.

 

Her days were filled with schematics, calculations, and the constant need for a caffeine fix. Most nights she collapsed onto the couch, savoring the peace and quiet of the apartment for a few precious moments before hitting the gym or making dinner. She imagined her friends were following similar patterns of existence.

 

“So where are we going?” Kaydel asked, handing Rey a flute.

 

“The Cantina,” Paige announced.

 

“But that’s clear across town,” Rose protested.

 

“Which is why we got a car,” Phasma revealed, holding out her phone where a notification was displayed for a limo rental service.

 

“You guys!” Rose cried, moving around the room to hug each of them. “You’re the best!”

 

“It’s safer this way,” Paige commented.

 

Rey sipped her champagne so as not to laugh at her friend. She was going to be the perfect mom.

 

“What time are they picking us up?” Jess asked Phasma.

 

“Ten.”

 

“That gives us enough time to finish the bottle,” Kaydel cheered, holding up the champagne. “Who needs a refill?”

 

All the glasses, expect Paige’s, were thrust forward. Between the endless giggles and bubbles, Rey didn’t have time to think about the loneliness creeping up on her.

 

Or the deep amber hue of the Best Man’s eyes.

 

A man she’d been avoiding all year but soon wouldn’t be able to escape.

 

* * *

 

Ben Solo sat in his townhouse, staring at the TV screen, ignoring whatever mindless entertainment was playing.

 

_6 days, 5 hours, and 11 minutes._

 

The countdown was on and he couldn’t be more excited. Or nervous.

 

He hadn’t seen her in over a year. The last thing she said to him still stung. She’d left her mark upon him, unseen but no less painful than if she had sliced him clean through with a blade. But it had always been that way with her.

 

Rey.

 

His hands balled up into fists on his lap and he clenched his jaw. Rage burned through him. He was angry at his mother for making him chose his duty over his heart. He was angry at his uncle for not taking care of the situation when he could have. But most of all he was angry at himself.

 

He’d let her down, abandoned her, and now he had to deal with the consequences of his actions. Such as the fact she had blocked his number and wouldn’t see him.

 

Ben had tried, of course — countless times. He’d gone to her apartment, gone to her office, and he’d even tried sticking it out all day at her favorite coffee shop in hopes of speaking with her.

 

Rey avoided him at every turn.

 

To say she was mad would be an understatement. She was furious with him. It was that fury he was anticipating would be unleashed on him next Saturday when his best friend got married and Rey would be forced to spend the day in his proximity.

 

He thought he’d see her over the last few months as the group got together to prepare for the big day. Jessika, Kaydel, Phasma, and Paige had all shown up. Rey remained a silent partner in the ordeal. She was still avoiding him.

 

But all of that was about to change.

 

In 6 days, 5 hours, and 4 minutes she’d be standing across from him with no place to hide.

 

Ben picked up his glass of whiskey, taking a long draw of the golden liquid. He had to talk to her. It might be his last chance to explain, to tell her that he had left the Resistance, not her. He’d never leave her.

 

She was his best friend. The person who brought him chicken soup and Gatorade when he was sick. The coworker who wished him ‘Happy Birthday’ and corralled the rest of the staff to sing for him. The girl who smiled like sunlight and spread her warm ethereal glow across everything and everyone she touched.

 

Even him.

 

Broody, self-conscious, temperamental Solo.

 

The person who people would rather ignore than deal with. The coworker everyone at the office spoke of in hushed whispers. The boy whose own parents couldn’t deal with him so they’d sent him off to live with his uncle.

 

Rey had been the first person to try befriending him. Despite his sour expressions and curt responses, she never let up. She stopped by every day, wearing him down until Ben looked forward to her stopping by his cube with coffee and a smile that was reserved just for him.

 

Then came the lunches together in the cafe, which developed into meeting up after work to go see a movie, which somehow turned into playing Battlefront together until midnight and—

 

—and somewhere along the way he’d fallen in love with her.

 

But Ben had never told Rey how he felt.

 

Next weekend was his last chance. He had to tell her the truth about what happened, about how he felt, about all of it.

 

He downed the rest of his whiskey in one large gulp. Hux had promised they’d have a fully stocked bar available at the reception. Ben was grateful. He wasn’t sure how else he’d find the courage to say what needed to be said.

 

As he rose from his seat in the living room, a knock sounded at his front door.

 

Ben furrowed his brow and turned off the TV with a click of the remote. He stood quietly for a moment, staring at the foyer. Nothing happened.

 

He chalked it up to a drunken neighbor and made for his bedroom. Just as his foot hit the first step, a series of knocks broke the silence.

 

With a low growl in his throat, Ben stormed across the foyer and flung the door open.

 

“It’s after two, what the hell do you—.”

 

He was cut off by someone falling into him. Instinct took over and he wrapped his arms around the figure, catching them. The person was thin and light with chestnut brown hair and beguiling hazel eyes.

 

Ben hadn’t seen her in a year but time couldn’t erase her from his memory.

 

“Rey?”

 

She mumbled something incoherent into his chest.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

A chorus of hoots and cat-calls filled his street. Ben’s eyes scanned the sidewalk to where he spotted all the female members of the bridal party. Kaydel raised a bottle of champagne up in the air, while Jess exploded a couple of party-poppers. Paige was holding up her younger sister and Phasma was just shaking her head, looking at the others with an unimpressed expression.

 

“What’s going on?” he half-yelled, half-hissed.

 

“You’re a jerk, Kylo Ren,” Rey grumbled, her face still buried in his shirt.

 

If he had any suspicions about what she’d been doing before she showed up on his doorstep, they were confirmed the second she leaned back to glare up at him.

 

She smelled like she’d been mainlining tequila all night. Given the state of her friends, Ben assumed she had.

 

He glanced up at the bridesmaids. Kaydel was slumped against a limo, trying to pour more champagne in the flute than on the curb and failing miserably. Jess was next to her, looking as though she’d fall asleep at any second. Paige was holding her sister’s hair back as she retched into his neighbor’s bushes. And Phasma...well, her expression hadn’t changed.

 

“Let’s get you back in the limo,” he told Rey with a sigh.

 

“No,” she mumbled petulantly, her fingers clutching the fabric of his shirt.

 

Ben winced. Hopefully, she wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning. At times, she could be proud. She’d be embarrassed if she woke up and recalled how she had behaved.

 

“Rey, you’re drunk. It’s time to go home.”

 

“Not until you tell me why,” Rey raised her voice as she tilted her head back to gaze up at him.

 

He felt his chest tighten at the sight of tears in her eyes. “Why did you resign? Why did you walk out on your mother? You left the entire company just like that.” She snapped her fingers. “You left...me.”

 

This was not how he wanted to do this. They were supposed to be somewhere private, somewhere quiet where he could tell her everything all at once, somewhere they wouldn’t be interrupted or overheard.

 

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” he tried again to guide her towards the limo. “We’ll talk once you’ve sobered up.”

 

“I’m fine.” She batted his hands away angrily. “You don’t have to worry about me, Kylo,” she spat out his name. “I can handle myself.”

 

“Except when it comes to tequila,” Ben replied, shaking his head.

 

Before she could retaliate, he bent down and scooped her up in his arms. She weighed next to nothing. Of course, that didn’t mean she couldn’t pack a punch.

 

Or a kick.

 

Rey thrashed around, yelling as she flailed about. Her antics caught the attention of all of her friends but it was Phasma who strolled up the walk to his front steps.

 

“Solo.”

 

“Gwen.”

 

Like his best friend, Phasma preferred her last name to her given name. He caught a flash of annoyance in her blue eyes before she spoke again.

 

“I think it would be best if you watch over this one tonight. I’ve got my hands full as it is.” She gestured over her shoulder to where Jess and Kaydel were finishing off the last of the champagne bottle and Paige was helping a paler than normal Rose into the limo.

 

Rey continued to beat on his chest and kick out her legs but Ben’s hold was firm. “She doesn’t want to be here,” he pointed out to Phasma.

 

“Really?” Her eyes shine with amusement. “She was the one who asked to be dropped off at this address.”

 

“What?”

 

“Something about unfinished business, I think,” Phasma smirked. “Not that you would know anything about that, right, Solo?”

 

He gritted his teeth as she toyed with him like a cat with a mouse. “No,” he replied coolly.

 

“Right then,” Phasma grinned. “She’s all yours for the evening. Just make sure to return her in the morning.”

 

With that said, the statuesque blonde gave him a wave before sauntering over to the limo. She shepherded the other girls into the vehicle, slammed the door, and left him standing alone on the stoop with Rey in his arms.

 

Rey who had stopped moving. Rey who was...

 

...sound asleep.

 

_Shit._

 

* * *

 

Rey groaned as she reentered the conscious world. Her head was pounding louder than the bass in a techno dance club. Her mouth felt dry and her stomach was churning uneasily.

 

_How much did I have to drink?_

 

Slowly, she opened her eyes. It took a moment for her vision to adjust to the lighting but once it did, her pulse quickened.

 

_And where am I?_

 

The room appeared to be as large as her entire apartment with expensive wood furnishings — walnut, if she had to guess — and stainless steel accents. The minimalist design screamed luxury, while the dark color palette suggested a man.

 

Rey shivered and realized she was naked under the covers. With a sharp curse, she ripped the thin sheet off the bed, wrapping it around herself.

 

_What happened last night?_

 

She padded barefoot around the room, searching for her phone. The last thing she remembered was being at The Cantina with her friends. A group of guys at the bar had bought them a round of tequila shots. She’d tossed hers back, even though she’d already had two margaritas and champagne.

 

Somewhere between her first margarita and her second, Jess had asked her about Ben Solo — or as he went by now, Kylo Ren — and Rey had immediately ordered another round. She had no interest in talking about _him_ with Jess or anyone else.

 

Hux’s choice for Best Man hadn’t surprised Rey but it made being in Rose’s bridal party a challenge. She’d rearranged her schedule to make sure she supported her best friend while simultaneously avoiding any interactions with Ben.

 

But how could she avoid someone she would be required to stand across from in less than a week?

 

The answer was simple.

 

She couldn’t.

 

So she resorted to tequila.

 

Waking up to find she’d committed the cliche faux pas of a one night stand, as a result of her coping mechanism, was like salt in an open wound. Rim salt to be exact.

 

With a groan, Rey sunk back down into the mattress. The room was spinning due to copious amounts of alcohol and her own embarrassment. Even if she found her phone, who would she call? The other girls had to be as bad as her, or worse. The only sober one had been Paige and Rey couldn’t call her. She would be attending to her baby sister.

 

There was always Finn but wherever Finn went, his boyfriend Poe was sure to be along. Rey didn’t want to do the walk of shame in front of that flyboy.

 

Her last resort was Charles “Chewie” Bacca, the Director of Research and Development and her supervisor. He was one of the few people Rey would trust enough to call in this situation.

 

If only she could find her phone.

 

Like her clothes, her cell didn’t appear to be in the room. Keeping the sheets wrapped around her, Rey rose to her feet and took an unsteady step towards the bedroom door.

 

It took her an embarrassingly long time to make it there. She had to pause repeatedly, prepared to dart into the bathroom if the need arose. Thankfully, her stomach settled as Rey thought out her plan of action.

 

She’d locate her phone, call Chewie, find her clothes and wait for him outside. Once she was home, she’d shower and go to the drug store. By that time, the others would be awake and she’d call them for answers.

 

Tentatively, she opened the bedroom door and poked her head out into the hallway. The house was quiet and she wondered if her host had left her to see herself out. She prayed that was the case. It would make it easier to face Chewie if she didn’t have to lie.

 

Rey made her way to a staircase leading down to the first floor. As she neared the landing, the decadent scent of bacon wafted over. She heard the characteristic sizzle do the meat cooking in a pan.

 

So her host _was_ home.

 

She swallowed, nervous to see how much of a mistake she had made. Steadying her nerves, Rey rounded the bottom of the staircase and entered the kitchen.

 

Huge.

 

She’d made a _huge_ mistake.

 

Because towering in front of the stove stood a familiar figure with dark hair and broad shoulders.

 

_Shit._

 

Rey hadn’t realized she’d cursed out loud until Ben turned to smirk at her over his shoulder.

 

“Finally awake, Sleeping Beauty?”

 

She stood in the doorway, staring at him in horror and disbelief.

 

“Breakfast is almost ready,” he remarked, unaffected by her silence. “Figured you’d need something to soak up all that alcohol. There’s water and aspirin on the counter.” He jutted his elbow out in the direction of his kitchen island.

 

Rey glanced at the items then back at Ben, who resumed cooking as if she wasn’t standing in his kitchen with nothing but a bed sheet.

 

“Where are my clothes?” she demanded angrily.

 

He didn’t look at her when he replied, “They reeked of tequila. I tossed them in the wash.”

 

“Excuse me?” she spat. “You can’t just take people’s clothes!”

 

“I didn’t,” he chuckled. “You gave them to me last night.”

 

Rey felt the color drain from her face until she matched the white sheet she was clutching to her chest. She didn’t remember that. Given Ben’s smug attitude though, she suspected he was telling the truth. He may have been an asshole for walking out on her but he wasn’t a liar.

 

“I was drunk. Why didn’t you just send me home?”

 

“Listen, sweetheart,” he said as he turned around with a plate of bacon in hand. “You’re the one who showed up here and threw yourself at me. I tried to put you back in the limo with your friends but you said we had unfinished business.”

 

Rey stared blankly at him. While she didn’t remember coming to his house, those words were vaguely familiar. She could almost remember saying something along those lines to Phasma last night, somewhere between the third or fourth round.

 

“The bathroom is through there.” Ben pointed to a door off to the side of the kitchen, mistaking her expression. “In case you forgot,” he muttered quietly as he took a seat and began to eat his breakfast.

 

She watched him for a moment. He sounded almost hurt.

 

Her head was pounding too much to understand why. She crossed the room to the island counter. Rey tossed the aspirin back and proceeded to drink the entire contents of her glass. Ben pointedly ignored her until she sat next to him.

 

His eyes flickered up while she readjusted the sheet around herself, making sure to tuck it secure so he didn’t see more than he probably already had.

 

They sat in silence for a few moments, Rey hungrily woofing down the food he had graciously provided. She was pleased to find her stomach had settled enough for her to enjoy the meal.

 

As she got down to her last forkful of eggs, Rey asked, “Where’s my phone?”

 

“Foyer,” he answered. “It fell out of your jacket when I brought you inside.”

 

Rey nodded, mumbling a brief thanks, trying to not to think too much about the fact he carried her into his house. She failed. Images of him tossing her over his shoulder and taking her up to bed played through her mind.

 

She bit the inside of her cheek. “Ben,” she started uneasily. “Last night, did we...?”

 

“What do you want me to say? You were pretty persistent, Rey.”

 

Her fork dropped against the plate with a loud clatter. “You’re twice as strong as me!”

 

“Not when you want something,” he argued. “You’re the most stubborn person I know!”

 

“I’m stubborn! Me? Do you even hear yourself? This coming from the guy who threw the biggest temper tantrum ever and walked out on his company — on his family!”

 

“I didn’t walk out,” he insisted. “And you’re one to talk. You haven’t attended any of the bridal party meet-ups. Do you really hate me that much?”

 

Rey felt a pang in the middle of her chest. He may have raised his voice to her but the emotion in his eyes wasn’t fury. It was anguish.

 

“I don’t hate you,” she whispered. “I could never hate you, Ben.”

 

* * *

 

He was breathing heavily, consumed by far too many emotions all at once. He missed the way her voice broke as she spoke his real name but he didn’t miss the way her eyes began to shimmer or how her hands trembled in her lap.

 

His rage was swallowed up by his shame. His poor girl. How could he have been so careless? Rey wasn’t mad about him leaving Resistance Tech. She was mad about him leaving her behind, the way her parents had.

 

Ben felt a myriad of apologies bubbling up his throat. Unconsciously, he reached for her. She immediately jerked back, her eyes narrowing at him.

 

His lips parted, the words so long held in his heart ready to spill forth. “Rey, I —.”

 

His dryer buzzer sounded, stealing her attention away from him.

 

“Thanks for breakfast,” she told him, hurrying into the laundry room.

 

Apparently, she still remembered the layout of his home.

 

Well, the first floor, at least.

 

Up until twenty-four hours ago, Rey had never been upstairs. Not that Ben hadn’t thought about it. The last time she had been here, they’d ordered Chinese and watched the entire first season of Umbrella Academy.

 

She’d fallen asleep on his couch before the finale credits rolled. Ben had grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and tucked her in. When he woke up the following morning, all that remained of her was a neatly folded blanket and a text thanking him for hosting their binge-session.

 

It seemed she was about to disappear again.

 

Ben could hear her heels in the foyer. Then she was speaking to someone in a hushed tone. He ran a hand through his hair, debating whether or not to offer her a ride home.

 

After next week, there wouldn’t be a reason for him to see her. He wouldn’t have an excuse for walking through her neighborhood, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. He couldn’t call Rose pretending he forgot the date and time of the next meet-up and who was all coming.

 

He wouldn’t be able to see her all flustered and agitated, the way she was now. The way he that had him fighting back the urge to take her upstairs and give her a proper tour of his house — starting with the bedroom.

 

He didn’t want to lose her.

 

Last night was a sign, an opportunity for a second chance and he wasn’t going to waste it.

 

“I’m fine, Chewie. Really. Can you just—.” He grabbed the cell out of her hand, hanging up. “Ben! What the hell?”

 

“I’ll take you home,” he announced.

 

“Chewie is going to—.”

 

“I’ll take you home,” he repeated more firmly.

 

Rey ripped her phone out of his hand, glaring up at him defiantly.

 

“Besides,” he smirked. “You wouldn’t want your boss to know who you spent the night with, would you?”

 

Her eyes widened as the fear of his threat settled. Then her resilience broke through and she snarled at him. “You wouldn’t dare.”

 

“Try me.”

 

They stood in the foyer facing one another in a silent contest. He was a full head taller than she was yet he withered under her pensive stare.

 

“Fine,” Rey relented.

 

Ben worked to hide his grin as he watched her stomp out front to where his car was parked.

 

He had to admit he liked seeing her fired up. It had been one of the first things that drew him to her when they had been coworkers. Their peers referred to her as a “ray of sunshine.” Ben knew better. Rey turned into a wildcat when she was cornered. She was always beautiful but when she was angry, she was exquisite.

 

She moved with purpose, fire in her eyes and thunder in her steps. It was magnificent. And worth every ounce of her annoyance as she seethed at him from her position in his passenger seat.

 

Originally, Ben planned on speaking with her, being honest about why he had left Resistance Tech. However, after seeing her reaction, he had a better idea, one that would keep her close to him until Hux and Rose’s wedding.

 

With a twist of his wrist, his car roared to life.

 

Rey leaned back in her seat, hands under her thighs. He knew she had a fascination with cars — with anything that went fast — so he revved the engine for her benefit, taking the first turn sharper than he normally would. She tried to keep a straight face but Ben caught the upward tilt of her mouth. She loved the rush.

 

And he loved her.

 

“Unblock my number,” he ordered, driving through the city to her apartment.

 

“What?”

 

“The wedding is next weekend. I might need to reach you,” he said, hoping she didn’t argue against his weak pretense.

 

Rey arched a brow at him, clearly skeptical.

 

“Of course,” he continued. “I could always text Phasma or Jess. I bet they’d be interested to know what happened last night after they dropped you off.” He winked.

 

“Fine,” Rey grumbled, her thumbs slamming against her screen as she removed the block.

 

“See? That wasn’t so hard,” he teased as he pulled up to her place.

 

“Funny,” she quipped with a smirk of her own. “I was going to say the same to you.”

 

Ben opened his mouth to retort but she was already opening the door and climbing out onto the sidewalk.

 

“See you next week.” Rey gave him a curt wave and slammed the car door shut.

 

“Oh, no, sweetheart,” he purred, watching her enter her apartment complex. “We’re not done yet.”

 

* * *

 

 

The week leading up to Rose’s wedding went by in a flurry of activities including final fittings, flower pick-up, and a borage of text messages from Ben Solo. The former were tasks Rey had willingly signed up for as a bridesmaid. However, the latter was a consequence of her unfortunate choices during the bachelorette party.

 

It started out innocent enough. Ben asked her when they needed to be at the church on Friday night. Then he asked if she could send him a pin for the rehearsal dinner. Apparently, he had misplaced the address. But by the middle of the week, his texts started becoming more about her and less about the wedding.

 

On Wednesday, Rey had a message when she broke for lunch asking how her day was. She responded with a brief ‘fine’ and was surprised to see three messages waiting for her when she left work.

 

 **Kylo Ren:** My father always told me that when a woman says something is fine, it is anything but.  
 _12:18pm_

 

 **Kylo Ren:** Hope you’re having a better afternoon, sweetheart.  
 _3:02pm_

 

 **Kylo Ren:** Looking forward to Friday night.  
 _4:47pm_

 

Rey didn’t know how to respond to him so she didn’t. She tucked her phone into her bag and went home trying to forget about Ben’s sudden reappearance in her life.

 

On Thursday, she was busy testing out her new prototype and forgot lunch. By the time she signed-off at work, her stomach was grumbling in protest so loud that Chewie overheard.

 

“Forget to eat again, sunshine?” he queried with a chuckle.

 

“I just wanted to get her running,” Rey replied with a sigh. The spinebarrel was an environmentally friendly engine she was developing but she had yet to prove it could function. “I’m so close.”

 

“You’ll get there,” he promised, patting her on the back. “You’ve got a lot going on with Rose moving out and getting married. By the way, how’s the roommate hunt going?”

 

“Not great,” Rey admitted. “Rose and I have lived together for so long. It’s going to take a while to find someone I can tolerate sharing the space with.”

 

“It will all work out,” he assured her.

 

“Thanks.” Rey smiled and said goodnight before walking to her car.

 

She hadn’t checked her phone all day, too busy with her engine to bother, but as her beat-up orange Jeep turned over, Rey unlocked her cell.

 

There was a reminder text from Rose that she was spending the night with Hux since she couldn’t tomorrow. Finn and Poe had sent her some silly Snapchats and then there was a trio of texts from Ben.

 

 **Kylo Ren:** I’m guessing from your lack of reply my mother has you slaving away again.  
 _10:36am_

 

 **Kylo Ren:** Hope you aren’t still pulling all-nighters in the lab with Chewie. You need to take a break some time, sweetheart.  
 _11:18am_

 

 **Kylo Ren:** Rey? Are you alright?  
 _1:19pm_

 

The first two were snarky, just as she had expected. The last one, though, was more like the friend she’d lost, the kind-hearted giant who the rest of the office feared but she loved.

 

 _No, no Rey,_ she scolded herself. _You’re over it._

 

She typed out a quick response, letting him know she was alive and heading home. Switching her phone to silent, Rey drove home, trying to recall if there was anything left in her fridge.

 

It was a moot point because when she pulled up to her apartment, a Grub Hub delivery guy was waiting for her.

 

“Rey Niima?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Your dinner has arrived,” he informed her, handing over a bag from her favorite Thai place. “Enjoy,” he said as he strolled away.

 

“Wait,” Rey called after him. “I didn’t order this.”

 

“Well, someone did.” He shrugged. “I don’t ask. I just deliver. Have a good night.”

 

Rey was about to argue with him when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She fished it out, answering without checking the caller ID.

 

“Did you get my present?”

 

“Ben?”

 

“I figured you could use some substantive,” he replied smoothly. “See you tomorrow, sweetheart.”

 

He hung up before she could respond but not before her stomach filled with a warm fluttering sensation.

 

Rey had told herself that she was over Ben Solo yet he had managed to get under her skin again. And this time, she couldn’t ignore him. She wasn’t even sure if she wanted to.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Friday evening arrived, Rey wasn’t surprised to receive a text from Ben.

 

 **Kylo Ren:** I’ll pick you up at 4.  
 _9:07am_

 

 **Rey:** My car is in the lot.  
 _9:08am_

 

 **Kylo Ren:** We can pick it up afterward.  
 _9:09am_

 

 **Rey:** You don’t have to drive me.  
 _9:10am_

 

 **Kylo Ren:** Considering last weekend, it’s probably better for both of us if I drive.  
 _9:11am_

 

Rey wanted to be mad. Really, she did but she couldn’t help the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

 

“Who are you texting all googly-eyed and blushing?” Chewie asked.

 

Rey immediately stashed her phone in her bag. “No one.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“It’s just wedding stuff,” she replied dismissively.

 

“Ben’s in the wedding, yeah?”

 

Rey bit the inside of her cheek, slowly angling herself away from her supervisor under the pretense of working on her engine. “Uh, yeah. He’s the Best Man.”

 

“That’s nice,” Chewie commented. “Tell the kid I say hi. It’s been too long since I saw him.”

 

“Sure,” Rey agreed hastily.

 

She didn’t catch the knowing grin plastered on her boss’s face as he shook his head at her.

 

* * *

 

 

Ben fidgeted nervously in his car. The longer he sat out in front of his family’s company, the more he doubted his decision to come here. It would have been easier to pick Rey up at her apartment. It made more sense too. The only reason for him to pick her up at work was that he missed her.

 

Having her back in his life — even if it was due to his blackmail ploy — was making him question why he’d ever agreed to his mother’s terms. He still felt guilty for how he had left. Almost as guilty as he felt for allowing Rey to believe something had happened between them.

 

_Ben carried Rey upstairs. Had she remained conscious, he would have insisted on a shower and ordered whatever greasy food was available at 2am. As it was, she was completely out. Her head rested against his chest as he cradled her close, relishing the ability to hold her after so much time apart._

 

_She was just as beautiful as he remembered. Her hair hung in loose curls around her face which was decorated with a thin layer of makeup. He had the impulse to wipe it off to reveal the smattering of freckles underneath. Rey didn’t need makeup. She was perfect the way she was._

 

_It hurt to look down at her, a clear reminder of the sacrifice he’d made in the Skywalker name. His uncle had lost a hand but Ben followed his grandfather’s footsteps. He’d lost his heart._

 

_Rey nuzzled her face against his pillow, her brow creased as she murmured incoherently in her sleep._

 

_“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” he promised her sleeping form, as he draped the comforter over her. “You’re safe.”_

 

_He left her alone in his bed, not trusting himself to remain a gentleman all evening. For his own sanity, he made up the couch. Just as he was getting comfortable, he heard a loud crash._

 

_Ben raced up the steps, taking them two at a time in his haste._

 

_He flung open the bedroom door. “Rey?”_

 

_“I’m hot,” she pouted from where she was leaning on the bathroom door. Her jean jacket was on the floor by her feet and she was tugging at her skirt._

 

_Ben’s willpower was put to the test when he heard her undo the zipper. He turned around, clenching his jaw and squeezing his eyes shut._

 

She’s your best friend. She’s drunk. She doesn’t know what she’s doing.

 

Best friend.

 

Drunk.

 

Doesn’t know...

 

...how you feel about her.

 

_Ben groaned inwardly, berating himself for never having the courage to be honest with her. Maybe if he had told her before this wouldn’t be happening. He wouldn’t be tenting in his sleep pants like a damn teenager. He wouldn’t be breaking out in a sweat and he wouldn’t be begging a higher power to render Rey unconscious again._

 

_“Here.”_

 

_Her clothes smacked him in the back. He heard her stumble over to the bed, followed by an ‘oomph’ when she landed on top._

 

_Swallowing his nerves, Ben tentatively glanced in her direction. In the dim light, he could only make out her silhouette, splayed out like a starfish so she hogged up the entire king-sized mattress._

 

_With a sigh, he turned his attention to her clothes and felt his face heat up. A black lace bra sat on top of the mess of garments she’d thrown at him. Ben felt a bead of sweat trickle down his temple._

 

_This woman would be the death of him._

 

_Carefully, he scooped up her things, planning to toss them in the wash. Before he left, Ben glanced once last time at Rey. She was snoring softly, body molded into his sheets. She looked right, like she belonged there._

 

_With another heavy sigh, he closed the door of his bedroom, leaving her to rest. At least one of them would get some sleep tonight._

 

A knock jarred him from the memory.

 

Ben found Rey on his passenger side. He instantly unlocked the door and she climbed in.

 

“Hi.” She smiled softly, her cheeks tinged a pretty shade of rose.

 

“How was your day?” he asked, shifting the car into drive.

 

“Alright,” Rey responded, sounding disappointed. “I still can’t get her to run by herself.”

 

“Her?”

 

“My engine,” Rey clarified. “The spinebarrel concept got approved after you left.”

 

“Congrats,” Ben beamed at her. He ignored her last three words, focusing instead on her victory. She’d been working on designs for a better engine for as long as she had worked at Resistance Tech. “Your first big project, huh?”

 

“It’s taking years off of my life,” she admitted with a laugh.

 

“But you love it,” he surmised.

 

“I do.” Her smile widened and he held her gaze for a moment before turning his eyes back to the road.

 

“I’m glad you’re happy,” Ben told her.

 

There was a moment’s pause, then she asked, “Are you happy?”

 

“No,” he answered honestly.

 

Her hand came to rest over his on the gear shift. “I hope you find what you’re looking for, Ben.”

 

He stared at their hands longingly.

 

_I already have._

 

* * *

 

 

Rose pounced on Rey the moment she entered the church. Grabbing her bridesmaid by the wrist, she led Rey into a small alcove. “Did you and Ben come together?”

 

“Yes,” Rey replied.

 

“Oh my gosh!” Rose gushed excitedly. “Did it finally happen? Are you two together?”

 

“What?” Rey cried, glancing around to make sure no one had heard the bride’s remark.

 

“You and Ben.”

 

“We’re just friends, Rose,” Rey tried to calm her down. “He doesn’t think about me like that.”

 

“Are you sure?” Rose questioned, shooting Rey a disbelieving look.

 

Rey peered around her to see Ben watching them, his expression caught halfway between amusement and curiosity.

 

“What’s going on with you two?” Rose inquired. “Armie mentioned that Ben’s been texting you all week. I thought you blocked his number.”

 

“He wanted it for the wedding,” Rey explained, her eyes still on the object of this discussion.

 

“Sure,” Rose drawled. “I bet that’s not all he wants from you.”

 

“Rose!”

 

“Hey,” her best friend held up her hands in mock surrender. “I only speak the truth.”

 

“It’s not like that,” Rey reminded her.

 

“If you say so,” Rose said dubiously.

 

They joined the rest of the bridal party, filing into the sanctuary. Ben sidled up to Rey, wedging himself between her and Jess so he could place his broad hand against her lower back.

 

“What were you girls chatting about?” he asked, leaning down to whisper the words in her ear.

 

“Wedding stuff,” Rey responded too quickly.

 

“Liar.” She could hear the smirk in his voice. She didn’t dare turn around to see his face. It would only confirm his accusation.

 

They all took their places by the altar and the priest began going through the details of the ceremony.

 

Rey’s mind was elsewhere, thinking about what Rose had insinuated. Could Ben really be interested in her like _that_?

 

She couldn’t resist sneaking a peek of him from where she stood behind Paige. Ben’s eyes were already locked on her. Rey felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment for being caught, which deepened when Ben winked at her.

 

“Stop flirting with the Best Man,” Kaydel chided in a hushed tone as she nudged Rey.

 

Ben covered up his responding chuckle with a cough. Hux raised an eyebrow at him but informed the priest to continue. Rose shot a grin over her shoulder at Rey and mouthed ‘Told you so.’

 

Rey spent the rest of the rehearsal studying the floor.

 

When the priest dismissed them all for dinner, she maneuvered around Kaydel and took the side aisle to exit the sanctuary. She veered right, ducking into the bathroom to avoid the person who Rey knew had followed her out.

 

She had never been afraid of Ben Solo. Had she been intimidated by him? A little. Had she been annoyed with him? Plenty of times. But never afraid.

 

So why was her heart beating wildly in her chest? Why couldn’t she breathe properly? Why did she feel the need to simultaneously run away from him and run into his arms?

 

 _No, no, no_ , Rey screamed internally.

 

She couldn’t fall for him again, not so he could just leave her as he had before. No, she had to be strong. Whatever attraction she felt for him would pass and after the wedding, she’d go back to ignoring him.

 

Staring at herself in the mirror, Rey took a deep breath. Less than 36 hours. She only had to make it through the next day and a half and then Ben Solo would be removed from her life again.

 

A knock sounded on the bathroom door. “Rey?” Ben called to her. “Everyone is leaving for dinner. Almost ready to go?”

 

_No._

 

“Yes,” she returned.

 

She could do this.

 

* * *

 

 

He could do this.

 

Ben’s shirt collar was too tight. He tugged at the fabric, trying to loosen the noose around his neck. Because that’s what it felt like. Suffocating. Hot. Constricting.

 

The bridal party was seated in a private room at the back of the Pub on Main, an upscale restaurant in the heart of Coruscant.

 

Rey was next to him, chatting away with Jess. She’d been actively avoiding him since the rehearsal. He’d tried speaking to her on the drive over but she turned on the radio drowning out his words. Every subsequent attempt had been similarly thwarted.

 

He had to tell her the truth. Ben knew he owed it to her but more than her anger, he feared losing his last connection to her, the final thread that tethered them together.

 

When everyone began saying their goodbyes for the evening, he jumped on his opportunity to speak with Rey alone.

 

“Come on, sweetheart. I’ll take you back to your car,” he offered, placing his hand on the curve of her back.

 

Ben felt her stiffen but he didn’t withdraw his hand. Instead, he pressed it firmly against her. Rey glanced over her shoulder at him. Her lips were parted and her pupils were blown wide.

 

He slipped around so he was facing her, their bodies mere inches from each other. “Unless you want to stay,” he suggested quietly.  “I heard the rooftop bar is nice.”

 

“Okay.” She breathed her reply, the words brushing across his lips.

 

“Alright then.” Ben took her hand and led her up to the roof.

 

There weren’t any seats available at the bar, so they sat in a pair of lounge chairs by the balcony overlooking the city. The view was stunning, the building lights serving as a parallel to the stars lighting up the sky above them.

 

“So....” Rey trailed off.

 

“Hux and Rose,” Ben commented. “Who would have thought?”

 

“Not me,” Rey scoffed.

 

They fell quiet after that, neither one sure how to proceed without bringing up the elephant in the room…or the roof, as it were. Thankfully, they were both saved from sitting in awkward silence when the waiter came to take their drink order.

 

They gave the waiter their orders and he left them to resume their conversation. Ben tried to come up with a safer topic, one which wouldn’t lead to the First Order but his time with Rey was running out. If he wanted to tell her the truth, he would have to do it now.

 

“Rey, about that day,” he began but she interrupted him.

 

“I’m sorry for what I said,” she apologized hurriedly. “I didn’t mean it. I just...” Rey trailed off, her voice lowering as her eyes focused on smoothing out her dress. “You hurt me, Ben. You were my best friend. We talked about everything and then suddenly it was like I didn’t even know you. You just walked out without an explanation and—.”

 

“There is one,” he cut her off hastily, as the waiter stopped by to drop off their drinks.

 

“What?”

 

“An explanation,” he clarified, a bit nervous to speak in front of a stranger but the waiter walked away as soon as he had completed his task. “I have one if you’ll listen.”

 

Rey nodded, shifting in her seat so she could face him full on.

 

“You know my grandfather, Anakin, started the company,” Ben explained. “What you probably don’t know is that he did it for my grandmother, Padme. She wanted to make a better world, like you.”

 

He paused to smile at her. Rey flushed slightly and he took it as a sign to continue.

 

“At first, everything was the way they wanted it. It was rare for a woman to be in a position of authority, such as a business owner, but Padme held her own. Anakin stepped in where he needed to, ensuring she was supported. They were a great team.”

 

“What happened?” Rey asked, anticipating a change.

 

“Palpatine.”

 

“The Senator?”

 

Ben nodded. “He wanted my grandfather’s company to finance his campaign but my grandmother refused. She didn’t like his politics and didn’t want to be involved with him. Palpatine knew he’d never get funds from my grandfather as long as my grandmother was at his side, so he convinced Anakin that Padme’s place was at home. He told my grandfather that he’d lose the love of his life if he allowed her to call the shots, that eventually she’d get bored with him and leave.”

 

Rey’s eyes widened and she leaned forward, listening to Ben’s tale.

 

“My grandfather was manipulated by Palpatine’s words, especially once he found out Padme was pregnant. He forced her to stay at home and wouldn’t allow her back at the company. He gave Palpatine the money he’d requested and his decision caused a rift between them. After my mother and uncle were born, Anakin wouldn’t permit her to rejoin him and that decision ultimately ended their marriage. Padme took my mother and Luke away.”

 

“I’m sorry, Ben.” Rey reached over, placing her hand on top of his as she had done in his car.

 

He turned his palm to face up, lacing his fingers through hers.

 

“My grandmother passed before they got a chance to reconcile and my grandfather was never the same. Luke attempted to reach him but once Anakin realized what Palpatine has done, he was half mad. There was an accident and...”

 

“I know the story.” Rey gave his hand a squeeze.

 

Of course, she did. Everyone knew the story of Anakin Skywalker’s descent into madness and how he nearly killed his son before taking his own life.

 

Ben cleared his throat. “When my mother took over, she cut off all ties to Palpatine’s organizations. By that time, he was already sitting in the capital and to openly defy him was risky. She did it anyway.”

 

Rey snorted. “That does sound like Leia.”

 

He tried to smile back at her but his attempt fell short. “My mother worked to restore the company to its former glory. Being a woman leader meant she was in the spotlight and with so many eyes on her, Palpatine couldn’t openly oppose her. Then she decided to run for Senate. He couldn’t let that stand so he stole technology my grandparents had been developing and weaponized it. When it came back that it had been a product of Anakin’s mind, backlash hit my mother. People feared she’d follow the Skywalker path and the business nearly went under.”

 

Rey bit her lower lip. “But she recovered?” Bend nodded. “So what does this have to do with you leaving?”

 

He cleared his throat. “After the initial shock wore off from Palpatine’s attack on my mother’s credibility, he began searching for a way to end the Resistance forever. He found it. In me.”

 

“What?”

 

“My parents and I never had a good relationship,” Ben explained. He and Rey had spoken of their childhoods before. She knew how lonely he’d been, how misunderstood, and how hurt he’d been when his parents sent him to live with his uncle. “While I was in college, I was approached by Anthony Snoke, one of Palpatine’s representatives. He offered to share the history of my grandfather with me. I accepted and before I knew it, I was brainwashed like Anakin had been, manipulated into betraying my family. I gave Palpatine specs for a new product, one he planned on weaponizing as he had done before, only this time he would let my mother sell it so she would come across as a terrorist, just as mad as her father had been.”

 

Rey clutched his hand firmly. “Oh, Ben.”

 

“I couldn’t let that happen.” He rushed to get the rest of the story out. “So I left Resistance Tech under the guise of joining their organization so I could dismantle it from the inside out. I fed my mother information so we could build a case against the First Order and link it directly back to Palpatine to expose him for what he truly is. Evil.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked. “I could have helped you. You’ve...” Rey paused, shaking her head, eyes shining with bushes tears. “You’ve been carrying this burden by yourself this entire time.”

 

“I couldn’t let him get near you. I didn’t want to risk losing you but then...” he trailed off. They both knew what had happened. “I’m sorry, Rey.”

 

“Me too,” she returned.

 

“I wanted to tell you so many times. I started to but each time I got scared and I couldn’t go through with it,” he admitted.

 

“Why were you scared? I’m your friend. I would have been there for you," she insisted.

 

“Right.” Ben sighed, running a hand through his hair. “My friend.”

 

Rey’s brow furrowed in confusion.

 

“I don’t want to be friends,” he told her. Her face fell and she tried to yank her hand from his as she feared back. Ben clamped both his hands down around hers. “I want to be _more_ than friends. I want to be with you.”

 

“What are you saying?”

 

“This year has been torture and having you here now — I can’t go back to the way things were before. I want you to be mine and I want to be yours. I love you, Rey.”

 

Ben watched as realization dawned on her face, her pent-up tears pouring down her cheeks. “I love you too.” She threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly as she cried into his chest. “I missed you so much.”

 

“I know, sweetheart,” he replied, rubbing soothing circles into her back. “I missed you too.”

 

“I know last weekend wasn’t me at my best but maybe we could have a do-over,” she suggested, pulling back to wipe the tears from her face.

 

Ben swallowed, his nerves coming back as he recognized he still had one more thing to tell her.

 

“Rey?” Her brown doe eyes gazed up at him. “About last weekend...”

 

* * *

 

 

Rey hurried into the church with Ben hot on her heels. He charged past her, entering the sanctuary, as he finished buttoning up his shirt. He didn’t even have his tie on yet. She was out of breath and flushed. The back of her dress wasn’t fastened all the way. Her hair was mussed up. Her lipstick was smudged and a mark was forming on her neck, which Kaydel immediately began to cover with concealer.

 

“You’re late,” Paige grumbled.

 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry,” Rey apologized.

 

“Is everything okay?” Rose inquired with a knowing smile.

 

“Everything is perfect,” Rey replied with a grin.

 

The bridesmaids all stared at one another quizzically, unsure of the meaning behind her evil smile. Until they entered the church and saw Ben’s tie. It wasn’t the standard black tie the rest of the groomsmen were wearing. It had bright yellow rubber duckies on it.

 

“How?” Jess asked between fits of giggles. “How did you get him to agree to wear _that_?”

 

“More importantly,” Kaydel interrupted. “How did you get _Hux_ to agree to let Ben wear that?”

 

Rose laughed. “I got Armitage to agree.”

 

“But Solo still wore the tie,” Phasma pointed out skeptically. “Why?”

 

Smirking, Rey replied, “Consequences.” The towering blonde quirked an eyebrow at her in disbelief. Rey’s cheeks burned as the music started up cueing them to begin their processional. “And maybe some pillow talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
